


Scolded

by Missy



Category: I Think We're Alone Now - Tiffany (Song)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Parental Disapproval, Secret Marriage, Slice of Life, Vignette, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: You never can go home again...





	Scolded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newyorktopaloalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/gifts).



His mother doesn’t meet his eyes as she heaves his suitcase into the car. Dave offers to help as his own dad drags him off, but she ignores him – this is a task she’s hell-bent on completing herself. This act of rebellion has gone over exactly the way he thought it would. He can’t understand why. They’re eighteen, for pete’s sake!

Mom won’t turn around and look at him. Instead she starts the car. “David’s father will talk with you when we get home,” she says.

He doesn’t care. They’re free. 

They haven’t noticed the ring on his finger yet.


End file.
